guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sealed Soul
Sealed Soul overview The Sealed Soul (common named Soul) is a special equipment item, which the players may upgrade, customize, assign attributes and skills. It can also be socketed with gems. When activated, the attributes assigned to the Soul will help boost character’s own attributes. As the Soul grows in experience, it can be upgraded, boosting Strength, Intelligence, Stamina, Willpower and Agility. The percentage of attribute boost the player's character receives is dependent upon the level of the Soul. The higher the level, the higher the transferable amount of attribute boost the character receives. There are 2 types of Souls: * Blue Soul (Intelligence - Spiritual Attack) * Red Soul (Strength - Physical Attack) The required level of the player to can use the Soul is level 65. First Soul is obtained doing a chain of level quests. Also Souls can be obtained from in-game events (Wealthy Keh in No One Escape or Raiding Taoist in Phoenix Town), as randomly reward from some kind of Eggs or Bags (tokens items) or by buying from other players. Soul's characteristics: # Generic name (Blue Soul or Red Soul) # Portability level, Soul's level, Soul's type, Soul's Life # Socketed gems area # Growth Rate (Pedigree) # Basic attributes (Strength, Intelligence, Stamina, Willpower, Agility) # Synthesize level (the number of additional attributes slots) # Opened additional attributes slots # Added additional attributes of the Soul and level # Soul's skills and level (level 40 - 70 - 90 skills) # Effects of added gems in the Soul # Sign of the Soul (it will learn it automatically when its Synthesize level reaches 5, can be changed later by using Soul Sign Pill) The original level of the Soul is 1. To level up the Soul is required Soul Scraps - Red (3000 Exp) / Orange (4000 Exp) / Yellow Soul (5000 Exp) Scraps - dropped by mobs in events like: Chess Challenge, Class Raids, Rebels, Kroraina Treasure Hunt, Scripture Library. The Soul's level can't be higher than player's level. Overall effects of the Soul * the higher Soul's level, growth rate, Synthesize level, additional attributes level and skills level, the more powerful are the effects of the Sealed Soul. * if a player has a better Sealed Soul, will deal more damage and will take less damage from a player with an inferior Sealed Soul Elemental Stones can be synthesized (3 stones level 1 for a stone level 2 and so on until level 5, for level 5 and above it needs only 2 high level stones to obtain a higher level). The success rate is 100%. Maximum current synthesize level of Elemental Stones is 7. Soul Ice Balls can be synthesized too (5 balls level 1 for a ball level 2). The success rate is 100%. Maximum current synthesize level of Soul Ice Balls is 5. The corresponding NPCs from Sealed Soul area in Da Li for all Soul's operations are: * Cliff Wu - Minstrel Soul - Da Li (141, 180): * Tung Wu - Little Student - Da Li (139, 180) * upgrade the Synthesize level of the Soul, open additional attributes slots, add additional attributes books, upgrade additional attributes, learn skills, upgrade skills, reset skills, reset the Growth Rate, change Soul Sign Additional Attributes Books The Synthesize level of the Soul determines the number of additional attributes slots that can be opened (using Hard Wood Arrow or Hard Stone Arrow). Only after the slot is opened (and the failure rate is pretty high), an additional attribute book can be learned (success rate of learning the additional attribute book is 100%). The Hard Stone Arrow has better success rates than Hard Wood Arrow. At original level (1) the Soul has level 1 Synthesize, it has 1 additional attribute slot with 1 additional attribute book already learned (randomly). The highest level of Soul's Synthesis is 10, but currently is level 7. To level up the Synthesize level, the Soul has to be synthesize with other Soul of the same Synthesize level, used as material: 1 Soul level 1 Synthesize + 1 Soul level 1 Synthesize = 1 Soul level 2 Synthesize Counting on: 4 level 1 Souls for a level 3 Synthesize, 8 for a level 4, 16 for a level 5, 32 for a level 6. So to bring the original Soul at maximum Synthesize 7 level a player need 63 extra level 1 Souls. The are 16 additional attributes books of 4 types: * elemental attack (Ice, Fire, Thunder, Poison) * elemental resistance (Ice, Fire, Thunder, Poison) * ignore a certain value from target's elemental resistance (Ice, Fire, Thunder, Poison) * reduce the lower limit of target's elemental resistance (Ice, Fire, Thunder, Poison) The books are dropped by the boss of Class Raid event. To level up the additional attributes of the Soul requires Elemental Stones (see the table above). The Skills of the Soul At levels 40, 70 and 90, the Soul can learn specific skills. To reset the skills of the Soul requires Memory Stones. All previous learned skills will be randomly reset. By resetting skills, the level of previous learned skills remain the same. To level up the skills of the Soul requires Soul Ice Balls (see the table above). The Growth Rate of the Soul Growth rate / Pedigree can be: Normal, Good, Preeminence, Excellent, Perfect. Sacred Soul Stone is required to reset the Soul's growth rate. If it is successful then the Growth Rate will increase, if it fails the Growth Rate remain the same as before. By resetting the Growth Rate, all other Soul's attributes, including the socketed gems in the Soul won't be changed or affected. The Life of the Soul Every Soul has a certain lifetime and it decreases during grinding, events, combat. When it goes down to 0, the Soul loses all effects. The Soul Life Pill can extend the Soul's life time, by returning it to full status (300). The Sign of the Soul Because there are 4 elements in the game (Fire, Poison, Thunder and Ice), there are 4 Soul's Signs: Fire, Air, Earth and Water. The Sign of the Soul it will learn it automatically when its Synthesize level reaches 5 and can be changed later by using Soul Sign Pill. Each Soul's Sign restricts one element (a single one) and it is restricted by other element (a single one), as below: Notes: * a Soul without sign is restricted by a Soul with sign * the meaning of the words "restricts" and "is restricted" ** "it restricts" means that the damage inflicted against that specific element is increased and the damage received from that specific element is reduced ** "is restricted" means that the damage received from that specific element is increased and the damage inflicted against that specific element is reduced * both types of Souls - Red Soul (Physical Attack) and Blue Soul (Spiritual Attack) acts in the same way as above. The only difference is in the shape of the soul: Recommended Soul's Signs by classes: * Voodoo - Fire * Lotus with Ice build - Earth, Lotus with Thunder build - Air * Minstrel with Fire build - Water, Minstrel with Poison build - Fire * Taoist with Thunder Build - Air, Taoist with Ice build - Earth * Royalty - Air or depending on the best element * Assassin - Earth * Shaolin - Air * Pyromancer - Water * Beggar with Poison build - Fire, Beggar with Fire build - Water * Sphinx - Air (each class use the Soul's Sign that restricts that element which is used as main attack element of the class) __NOWYSIWYG__